monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Frankie Stein
"Right now I'm feeling happy, sad, confused, enlightened, worried, hopeful and hungry all at the same time. Is this normal?" -Frankie Stein in her diary At 15 days old, Frankie Stein is the new ghoul at Monster High. She is the daughter of Frankenstein's Monster and his bride. She has a pet puppy named Watzit; he contains parts of a puppy, kitten, dragon, fish, and many other creatures. Age There are several plotholes concerning Frankie's age in the webisodes. Most of what happens would have had to have happened in the same day, which makes for a scrambled timeline. If the webisodes follow the same timeline as the "New Ghoul @ School" special, she would have started school when she was at 8 days or younger. Over the course of the first book Frankie is at least 30 days old. But, in the diaries she is 15 days old. In her San Diego Comic Con, she is just a day old, due to her dad just making her. In the webisode "Party Planners", she turns 16 days old. The only possible explanation is that the diaries, webisodes and the television special all follow different timelines. Personality Frankie is friendly, sweet, polite and athletic, but has a clumsy streak, as her body parts tend to fly off, to her embarrassment such as during fearleading. She is the most naive of all the girls, being only 15 days old, so she tries to learn all she can about the world through monster teen magazines, although their advice often cause awkward moments for her. But despite setbacks, she remains upbeat, hopeful and determined to find her place within Monster High. Over the course of time, Frankie has shown sort of a mean streak in the webisodes, such as instantly labeling Abbey as rude and accusing one of her friends as being the Ghostly Gossip. Portrayals In the webisodes and Monster High movie New Ghoul @ School, Frankie's voice is provided by Kate Higgins. In the music video for the Monster High Fright Song, there are several character analogues who received creative interpretation by the video crew. The "Hero Zombie Girl" is portrayed by Angela Duscio. Physical Description Frankie has long black and white hair styled in jagged streaks and light, mint green skin. In Volume 2 of the webisodes, her hair is straighter than it previously was. She has one green eye and one blue eye, a condition known as heterochromia. (However this is more likely to being assembled from multiple people, rather than genetics.) She has visible stitches all over her body, like on her wrists, arms, ankles and legs and two bolts on her neck. In some episodes she displays the ability to command electricity as well, as absorb it via her neck bolts and causes things to get pretty freaky. Classic Monster Frankie is the child of Frankenstein's Monster and his bride, as seen in James Whale's "Bride of Frankenstein", made in 1935 and released by Universal. Famous film star Boris Karloff played Frankenstein's Monster, and Elsa Lanchester as his bride. In the story, it is revealed that Frankenstein's Monster has survived the pursuit of the angry mob. He also persuades his maker, Dr. Frankenstein, to create a mate for him. The film versions of Frankenstein are based on the 1818 novel by Mary Shelley, "Frankenstein; or, The Modern Prometheus". The influence of her parents can be seen in Frankie's skin color, stitches and neck bolts (her father, Frankenstein's Monster) and her black and white hair and red lips (her mother, Frankenstein's bride). Frankie also has a fondness for the lightning bolt symbol, which is seen frequently in the films as the method of animating the monster. But according to her diary and in the episode "The New Ghoul at School", her father is Victor Frankenstein himself. Since The Bride chose him over his monster in the film. In the diary she mentions the labatory and her father keeps suggesting her to say "It's alive!!" every morning and in "The New Ghoul at School" Frankie mentions that her father resurrected Justin Biter's career, since Dr. Frankenstein has the ability to bring dead corpses to life. Relationships Family Frankie lives with both her parents in "a house that looks like a cross between a Swiss chalet and a research lab".Holt Hyde's Diary, August 1st Her dad is a scientist and both her parents treat her like she is very young (which, of course, she is, being only 15 days old) but they are very kind to her as she learns about the world around her and finds everything scary cool.Frankie Stein's Diary, August 26 In the webisodes her parents were only mentioned once in Don't Cheer the Reaper, when Frankie was making a video of her time at Gloom Beach. In the Books however, they have a bigger role, her parents' names are Vicktor and Vivika Stein, both of them are college professors and Frankenstein monsters like herself. Friends Frankie is best friends with Draculaura and Clawdeen Wolf, and also Lagoona Blue and Abbey Bominable (and various other students). Seeing as she is such a peppy spirit, she has no enemies -- not even Cleo De Nile. Although she trips her in the beginning, she turns out being nice to her. Both she and Ghoulia are quite smart as Frankie's dad is after all a scientist and Ghoulia being "the smartest ghoul in school". Pet Frankie's pet is a dog hybrid named Watzit,and a cute huskey named whiskey. which her father constructed from the parts of other animals. In the books Frankie has pet lab rats who she calls the Glitterati. Their names are Gwen, GaGa, Green Day, Girlicious and Ghost Face. Romance In the episode New Ghoul @ School, Frankie had a crush on Deuce Gorgon. This caused issues when she lied and told Deuce's real girlfriend, Cleo, that she was dating him. Cleo became very upset, thinking that Deuce had cheated on her, but the issue was later resolved when Frankie came forward with the truth and surprised Cleo with a Justin Biter concert. In HooDoo You Like? Frankie was concerned about being left out of the group for not having a boyfriend, and decided to make one for herself, creating HooDude. The ghouls explained that they would always be friends with her regardless of whether or not she had a boyfriend, and Frankie admitted that she didn't think that she was ready for boys just yet. In the later webisode Miss Infearmation Frankie develops a crush on Jackson Jekyll after saving him from being bullied by Manny Taur by threatening to tell his sister, Minnie Taur, about his behaviour and invites Jackson to come to Cleo's tomb party with her. She is upset when he doesn't show up in Hyde and Shriek, having turned into Holt Hyde before entering the party. She soon forms a crush on Hyde though, blushing at the nicknames that he gives her (Frankie Fine Stein, High powered hottie) and dances with him on the DJ Deck. In her School's Out Diary she has a crush on a scottish gargoyle that plays casketball. She calls him "7" since she cannot remember his name. In the books Frankie had a crush on the monster-loving normie Brett Redding, however he was dating Bekka in the first book. As Brett was already taken, Frankie briefly dated DJ Hyde, but ended it in the second book because she was reinterested in Brett, and DJ's vists we're prevented by Jackson. She is now dating Brett in the Monster High books, dispite him being a normie. Frankie's First Day Attendees of San Diego Comic-Con 2010 could buy an exclusive Frankie Stein doll, which was made in black, white and gray. The doll came with its own unique profile and a diary detailing Frankie's first day of her current existence. Frankie in the Monster High books In the Monster High books, Frankie is the daughter of university professors Viktor and Viveka Stein, and a grandchild of the original Dr. Frankenstein. The first 15 days of her life is spent having basic world and academic knowledge downloaded into her head. She is taught to cover her "mint" green skin with makeup; hide her neck bolts with high collars, turtlenecks or scarfs; and has to wear a tracksuit for the rest of her body, in which Melody mention in the second book that her style of dress is 'worthy of a nun'. In the books, her hair is completely black, although her white streaks are later briefly created using peroxide. Frankie hates hiding who she is and makes many attempts to get humans to accept her for who she is. However, she eventually ends up exposing her RAD world to panicked humans and the rest of the RAD community want her excommunicated. At the end of the book, she befriends DJ and Melody, who support her and also want to help the RADs. By the second book, she's on house arrest like the rest of the RAD's, and most of the stuff she bought is taken away by her parents. When Brett got out of his shock (after the police declared Frankie's exploits as a prank) he and Melody thought of an idea, to help the RAD's coexist with the Normies, by making a movie 'Ghoul Next Door.' Later in the second book Frankie breaks up with DJ (Frankie was reinterested in Brett, and Holt's visits were prevented by Jackson). Both were releaved to hear that. Frankie's Student Files Personality File Frankie is kind, inquisitive and enthusiastic. Her desire to always do the right thing can sometimes be derailed by over thinking the situation. She can also be a bit of a... klutz, which has necessitated the hiring of another janitor for duty during school hours. Parental Participation Excellent on all fronts both in terms of encouraging Frankie to become a better student and volunteering their time to help with activities at Monster High. I would love to clone both of them but Mr. Stein has so far refused this request. Academic Standing Frankie Stein is a bright student with a curious mind. Her grasp of both conceptual and rote material is encouraging. She does struggle at time to pay attention in class and can be given to frights of fancy. Social Interaction Frankie's social skills are still a work in progress. While she has certainly bonded with her chosen group of friends, her eagerness to please and naivety sometimes invokes the law of unintended consequences. Overall I have enjoyed having Frankie Stein at Monster High and I believe that her potential is unlimited. She is the personification of a teenage monster learning who she is with all the joy and frustration inherent in the acquisition of that knowledge. Frankie's Official Facebook Description Frankie might only be 15 days old, but ghoul’s already got a sinister teenage style- formed with the help of her freaky-fab friends, of course. She’s the daughter of Frankenstein, and like him, has the most creeperific stitches holding her limbs in place. Downside of stitches? Occasionally they come loose, and always at the worst possible moments! Luckily, Frankie really knows how to pull herself together in a bind. Plus, when she’s excited she sparks at the bolts! So cool. She also has this totally voltage dog named Watzit. It’s fun to watch her play dead with him in the park after school. Clothing 2010 Basic Frankie wears a green and black plaid dress with a white collar and organdy puff sleeves. She also wears a black polka-dotted tie with a silver skullette pin, a black studded belt with a lightning bolt buckle and a chain, and blue skullette earrings and black and white striped heels Dead Tired For Frankie's dead tired look, she wears a white tank top with a blue lightning bolt and blue lining and white and black striped sleeping pants that go above her ankles. She also has a matching black and white striped sleep mask with a blue trim. She wears blue, fuzzy slippers with silver neck bolts. Comic Con Exclusive For Comic Con 2010, Mattel created a black & white scale version of the Frankie doll in her Basic outfit. For more information on the exclusive doll, see Exclusive merchandise. Dawn of the Dance In Dawn of the Dance/New Ghoul @ School, Frankie wears a short, black and white zigzag-patterned dress with a pink puffy coat. She wears a blue obi tied with white strings as a belt, and pink fishnet stockings. Her shoes are reverse images of one another. She wears blue lightning bolt earrings, and her long hair is pulled back into a ponytail. The doll comes with a pink and blue purse with stiching marks on it, she also comes with a blue iCoffin Gloom Beach Frankie wears a blue and yellow striped/black and yellow lightning-bolt one-piece swimsuit with a plaid wrap around her waist.She has blue sunglasses and black sandals with yellow straps. She carries a beach bag made to look like a battery. School Spirits Frankie's fearleading uniform is similar to that seen on Cleo de Nile and the other fearleaders in the webisodes. It has a sleeveless black top with a pink v-neck and a pink and white pointed hem, worn over a black skirt with the same pink and white hem. Frankie's uniform includes blue stitches. The uniform includes blue earrings, a blue wristband, and white and pink sneakers. School's Out Frankie wears a black sweater/tank top with a silver three-stripe lightning-bolt belt, a diamond pattern on the front, and blue sleeve and neck ends. Underneath, she wears a pink, blue, white and black patterned dress, with shirt sleeve ends and a collar, as well as leggings - one leg is shorter and dark grey/black and one is light silver and longer. Her shoes are checked and have bolts for heels. She also wears a Skullette hair clip, silver earrings, and she carries a black laptop bag with a lightning bolt in blue/silver and has a laptop that is in the shape of a hexagon. Classroom For the Classroom collection, Frankie wears her hair down and she has straight across bangs. She has a long blue and white tee shirt black tights with a white criss-cross pattern. She also has an apron with red white and blue patches, it has a blue ruffle on the hem line. She comes with an extra outfit, a dress with a black top and a blue&white pattern and a folded silver shiny collar. Her jewellery is a pair of earrings, a bracelet, and a ring. Her earrings are grey chains with scissors on the end. One of her bracelets is blue with a stitch around it, the other one is a skullete with pins in it. It has accessories such as a doll sized locker and a little journal, pen, spool of thread, and a Watzit toy. Day at the Maul Frankie wears a short sleeved, waist length pink and blue plaid shirt underneath a short vest with a red diamond shaped button in the center. She wears blue, red and black palid pants with blue, black and red heeled sneakers with tight silver laces. she accessorizes with a blue triangle necklace, a white belt with a red buckle and a red arm bracelet on her left arm and blue and silver earrings. She combs her bangs over to the side and pulls the rest of her hair in a ponytail. Trivia * Since Frankie is 15 days old (16 days old in the webisodes), that makes her the youngest unless if she was counted by human biological then she would be Lagoona and Clawdeen's age. * Based on the timeline of Frankie's diary, it is impossible for her to be 15 days old when school starts. She would be closer to 15 weeks. * Whenever she is shocked by electricity, she claims it to be "refreshing". Though that was only used in Freakout Friday and Screech to the Beach. * Frankie has never seen a movie before; she tried to watch one in Shock and Awesome, but is unsuccessful. * Frankie can not swim, because she will shock people. This was used in New Ghoul @ School, and Fear-A-Mid Power. * According to the webisodes, her birthday is 16 days before Draculaura's (she was 16 days old on Draculaura's sweet 1600th). * Frankie's style is basically preppy and cute, with plaid designs and lightening bolts. * In the book Frankie uses Fierce and Flawless makeup to cover up her stitches * When her bolts are switched from their intended sockets, they cause objects to magnitize to her and electrify those around her. * Frankie seems to be very acrobatic and flexible when it comes to fearleading, second to Draculaura of course. * As a recurring joke her stiches often losen and her limbs come off, sometimes unintentially, while some deliberately. * Frankie's ability to remove her limbs, and for them to move independently, is reminiscent of Sally, the living ragdoll character in Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas * In the original ''Frankenstein ''novel, the Creature requests that his maker, Victor Frankenstein, make him a female monster to be his bride and ease his loneliness. Victor begins work on the female but cannot bring himself to finish her out of fear that the two monsters will have children, and he destroys her, thus causing the Creature to declare his vengeance. In the Monster High universe, Frankie's parents tell her that certain details of that book were inaccurate, suggesting that perhaps in this continuity Victor finished creating the female monster, and the two kept their word to live peacefully away from humans, eventually creating Frankie as their daughter. This theory is supported by Frankie describing her father as being a scientist, and by his ability to speak and reason - attributes the Creature had in the book, but not in the classic ''Frankenstein ''films. * In Jaundice Brothers, Frankie had the first line in the whole webisode series; saying "This is the best part of the song!" in her cheery temperment. * In the webisodes, Frankie and Clawdeen are the only Monster High females that don't have boyfriends but, unlike Clawdeen, Frankie has shown an interest in someone (Jackson). * Frankie says in Bad Scare Day that her favorite food is Cream of Newt. * The only person Frankie truely hates, is the book character Bekka Madden because she sabotaged the RADs "The Ghoul Next Door" video, making it a fear propaganda film. * She is one of six Monster High characters who are undead (the other five are Cleo, Ghoulia, Nefera, Draculaura, and Spectra). * Despite being one of the main characters of the series - if not THE main character - her picture does not appear in Monster High's online Fearbook on the website. Frankie Stein Gallery Screen shot 2011-01-07 at 10.31.32 AM.png|Frankie Stein and Heath Burns|link=Webisodes#Date of the Dead MonsterDolls.jpg|Frankie plushie Screen shot 2010-12-10 at 4.28.50 PM.png|Frankie in class FrankieLagoonaVolcano.png|Lagoona and Frankie FrankieOldSchool.png|Frankie kickin' it old school Frankiebw.jpg|Black and white Frankie doll exclusive to Comic Con Frankie-gloombeach.jpg|Frankie Stein in Gloom Beach outfit Fearleading.jpg|Frankie Stein's School Spirits uniform frankiesbed.jpg|Frankie's Bed 4596680025_4650063f33.jpg|There goes the hand! frankie-stein-limited-edition-black-and-white.jpg|The black & white Frankie doll.|link=hi Monster High.jpg|Frankie with her BFFs in the theme song.|link=hi CCC.jpg|Frankie's School's Out Promo 3.jpg|Frankie Stein's sequence in New Ghoul @ School. Frankie Stein 53.png|Frankie Stein in the music video for Fright Song. Frankie Stein 55.jpg frankie_schools_out_portrait_by_mh_maria-d3dydut.jpg Frankie Stein.jpg|A profile photo of Frankie Stein. frankieboa.jpg|Frankie wearing a snake around her neck in Queen of the Scammed. Mh fashion pack by mh maria-d3f0nyo.jpg|Draculaura and Frankie's Day at the Maul fashion pack. Mh fashions by mh maria-d3fpfiy.jpg|The box for the Day at the Maul fashion pack. MH-monster-high-19735715-358-258.png 255023 112364238852454 100002366359074 123089 6364400 n.jpg 251542 112363078852570 100002366359074 123082 7403564 n.jpg Draculaura meat face.jpg|Frankie helping Draculaura when meat is on her face. Frankie is studying.jpg|Frankie studying. Frankie on books.jpg|Frankie hitting the books 915228170.jpeg|Cleo pressuring Frankie in HooDoo You Like. 524720612.jpeg|The girls group photo in Queen of the Scammed. Hoodude.jpg|Frankie's "boyfriend" HooDude. 50B6551D84A3B1D806D4CA_Large.jpg|"That's all you can say?" bookfrankie.jpg|Frankie's chapter in the books. MonsterHigh-frankies-loose-leg.png|Frankie's loose leg in episode Scream Building. MonsterHigh-frankies-stays.png|"So! I'm not going anywhere!" Frankie's Room.jpg|Frankie's Room from New Ghoul @ School. Her mirror bed is shown Dead Tired.jpg|Monster High ghouls Dead Tired Monster High ghouls group shot.jpg|Ghoulgirl group shot Monster-High-Mattel.png Monster high monster high by gothickitta-d31brpw.jpg|Frankie's personality profile Fright-Song-Monster-High-Theme-monster-high-19827777-281-325.jpg|Frankie Stein as she appears in the Fright Song Music Video A37AB4EBB2B969BA9C9327 Large.jpg 4908360106 e6179b94ed.jpg 644615952.jpg 5122337775 e2d2eae2ec z.jpg|Ghoul girls all together! Img-thing.jpg 21602362.jpg|The ghouls glaring at Cleo 4862782352 2f8f0d460c.jpg !CCshp6wBWk~$(KGrHqYOKo8E0U767h4dBNL-!PSFbg~~ 35.jpg Th Deaducation04-1-.png|"I feel so alive here!" ImagesCAZIK0C2.jpg Fright-Song-Monster-High-Theme-monster-high-19827780-357-315.jpg Fright-Song-Monster-High-Theme-monster-high-19827774-445-255.jpg Fright-Song-Monster-High-Theme-monster-high-19827773-407-247.jpg 15C5F8EBD55BEB7088074F Large.jpg|Frankie in the spotlight Frankie Stein HigherDeaducation.jpg|Frankie in the Higher Deaducation Advert 263467 193868493996076 100001187797176 488399 2993906 n.jpg|Frankie with Draculaura 26120111609518813.jpg C3331B8D0EE7F15388DEBE Large.jpg 490074402.jpg frankiepaperbag.jpg|Frankie's paper bag in A Bad Zituation Monsterhigh005.jpg Ohg.png 4597282502 352820ec76.jpg|The ghouls cheering for Clawdeen 4597276872 2e1209ac19.jpg 4596667265 c94921784d.jpg|"She's totally on fire!" Tumblr limf2i0FPh1qdj6lgo1 500.jpg Monster-gif-monster-high-23345279-500-365.gif Fright-Song-Monster-High-Theme-monster-high-19827807-509-264.jpg 218370 10150166253462481 225525412480 7145983 7706839 o.jpg 202071 10150125018932481 225525412480 7001413 2053834 o.jpg Tv-trash-narcissism-consumerism-what-are-kids-watchingc.jpg|"Always happy to lend a hand!" Draculara And Frankie Happy.png Tumblr lnnnuyPdwW1qh7w8r.gif B6b.jpg MH-monster-high-19735928-224-224.jpg|"I'm the new girl" Tumblr lono49zE3E1qiqgs4o1 400.jpg Aeryre.jpg|frankie bio 300px-Monsterhigh.jpg Frankie and Manny.jpg|Frankie and Manny Taur MH-s2ep9 02s.jpg|Frankie and the ghouls sleeping on their way to Gloom Beach ImagesCAP5XEC2.jpg 26190957.png 215864_10150171655448705_83063668704_6701893_5034519_a.jpg|Fearleader Frankie MH-monster-high-23803523-960-640.jpg MH-monster-high-23803509-960-640.jpg MH-monster-high-23803508-960-640.jpg video_140.jpg|Frankie with Clawdeen imagesCABLUYF3.jpg gsm_169_monsterhigh_firstday_ot_multi_072211_140.jpg doll-set.jpg Monster-high 98240 top.jpg|Frankie dancing in her daydream ClassroomD.png Monsters-monster-high-23352691-300-334.jpg 5914485060 1ce19feeb6.jpg Monster high part 1.JPG Franke.png|Frankie's Dream MH-monster-high-19735777-229-371.jpg MH-Opening-monster-high-19827974-496-306.jpg|Frankie being pressured by Cleo in Scare of a Dare Glitterati.jpg|The Glitterati, as seen in New Ghoul @ School 180px-Tumblr_lnxe3rfpd61qmvahxo1_500.gif MHFSSOC.jpg|Frankie School's Out costume MHFSC.jpg|Frankie costume Frost friend.png 11.jpg Fashion-set-2012-1 480.jpg|New fashion packs for 2012. The top left outfit seems to be for Frankie Screen Shot 2011-09-22 at 4.43.29 PM.png FraJksHlt2.PNG 12.jpg|Frankie in MadieB1999's Snow Pink and The 5 Monsters|link=http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F7be5_3PE7o&feature=related Cleo2.png Frost2.png Group.png Snapshot 9 (9-30-2011 7-56 PM).png Snapshot 7 (9-30-2011 7-55 PM).png Snapshot 2 (9-30-2011 7-53 PM).png Snapshot 2 (9-30-2011 8-15 PM).png References Category:Characters Category:Girls Category:Book Characters Category:Characters in Gloom Beach Category:Characters in Dawn of the Dance Category:Characters in Dead Tired Category:Characters in School's Out Category:Characters in the Classroom Assortment Category:Characters Released in 2010 Category:Characters on the Fear Squad Category:Plushies Category:Characters with Dolls Category:Characters with Exclusives Category:Characters in Season 1 Webisodes Category:Characters in Season 2 Webisodes Category:characters with crushes Category:Characters in Sweet 1600 Category:Characters in New Ghoul @ School